


Head Canon 1: Ato’s Universal Head Canons about Q

by AtoTheBean



Series: Ato's 007 Fest Fan Creations [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19534672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: This is a cross-posting of a head canon I posted on Tumblr for 007 Fest 2019.  It's the First in the Head Canon Series and also the Fest Series.All my Q's are a bit different, but some things never change...





	Head Canon 1: Ato’s Universal Head Canons about Q

  


One of the great pleasures of writing fanfic is that you’re working with established characters, so you don’t have to “waste time” introducing them to your audience. You get to jump right into meatier aspects of the story, either details of the plot, or deeper aspects of characterization. (This is one of the reasons that fanfics that get published as o-fic by just changing the names are often such shite. A good fanfic writer purposefully skips a lot of character establishment because the reader already knows it via the bridge of the name… change the name, and that bridge is gone, and instead of sprinkling some new spices on an established meal, you just have a handful of herbs and no meat.)

That said, the characters as they’re presented in canon often lack details or depth, and the fanfic author can nudge the character one way or another by changing those details that aren’t in canon. Different histories, names, feline names, fears, etc. And so different head canons/fanfic universes are born. 

I’ll be trying to post a lot of head canons over the next month. Some of them will be universe-specific, either starting off new fics or tying into things I’ve already written: headcanons that I had when writing a story (or have thought of since) that didn’t make it into the original. In these instances, I’ll mention the fic or ‘verse the head canon is from, because head canons for Price!Q wouldn’t make sense for Bond(age)!Q or Threshold!Q, etc.

I still feel like a virtual newbie in this fandom, but I’ve actually written 17 works (in AO3) over about 2 years. And while all my Qs are a bit different from each other, I’ve begun to notice that I have a set of universal traits that ALL my Qs have, no matter the ‘verse, none of which are canon. For whatever reason, my mind can’t fathom or create a Q that doesn’t have these traits. So I’ll share them here, as a precursor to more universe-specific head canons.

**1\. All my Qs speak French.** Some actually are part French, but all of them can speak it fluently. I blame this on Quriosity, one of my gateway fics into this fandom, which has what is possibly the best first chapter of any 00q fic I know, and involves a French-speaking Q. I just really love the idea. Probably because it’s something Q would do for himself, but which Bond is surprised by and finds incredibly hot.

**2\. All my Qs ride motorbikes.** Some actually build/design them. Q has an appreciation of high performance, sleek looks, and practicality in the city (part of why he’s drawn to Bond). He has strong opinions about engine types. He’s also quite a good rider, something Bond is surprised by and finds incredibly hot.

**3\. All my Qs are excellent shots on the range.** Some aren’t half bad in the field either. Q designs firearms, after all. He has to test them. But also, he realizes that of all the agent-like skills he’s exposed to, this is one of the few he can master. So he works at it and is a better shot with a handgun (on the range) than all of the 00s, which Bond is surprised by and finds incredibly hot. (Are you picking up a pattern here?)

**4\. All my Qs practice yoga.** Some of them teach on the side. Q is lean and can be mistaken for skinny under those cardis and loose jackets, but he’s all lithe muscle. He’s strong and _very_ flexible, which Bond is pleasantly surprised by and finds _incredibly_ hot.

There you have it. The four universal non-canon traits of all Ato-Qs. 

Response to these headcanons in tumblr included a comment from @christinefromsherwood that it would be hysterical to see James' face every time he discovered one of them. So I made a pictorial version as well:

  



End file.
